Deseo de Dios
by La perversa doll
Summary: El deber del pájaro era permanecer en la jaula.


"Fruits Basket" es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.

_Les advierto que me baso en el manga donde Akito es un perro desgraciado del mal…_

_Evidentemente, con lo anterior se sobrentiende que me baso en el manga, no en el anime._

* * *

**Deseo de Dios**

La vista se le nublaba segundo a segundo que pasaba, sintiendo a cada uno de esos instantes dolorosamente lento.

Si había alguien a quien culpar por despertar en Dios el irrefrenable deseo de violencia, sin duda era Ren. Sin embargo, el primero en sufrir aquello fue Kureno… siempre escarnecido, nunca bastante ofendido, como si fuese un muñeco que se tira y se maltrata, pero que al final del día retorna a su repisa esperando que al día siguiente vuelva a ser usado.

¡Ciego!

Kureno debía estar ciego y embrutecido como para acceder a todas sus peticiones sin replicar. El deber del pájaro era permanecer en la jaula, pero lo demás lo hacía instigado por un sentimiento más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera, y por un feroz placer que era reducir a un hombre a poco más que un miserable guiñapo.

—Se lo mostraré…

Las palabras llegaban a sus oídos con una lentitud más exasperante, los tonos usualmente graves se ralentizaban demasiado en su percepción pronta a la inconsciencia. Estaba irreconocible. Su cuerpo destrozado sobre la hierba del jardín, las heridas sangrantes por toda la extensión de su delicada anatomía característica de la familia que asemejaba hombres y mujeres con una espantosa facilidad.

Buscó mover los brazos, las manos, los dedos, pero ya nada respondía. Respirar era tan cansado, tan doloroso…

El mundo se volvió negro solo con las últimas palabras que le dedicó haciendo eco en su mente reforzando la idea de que era su deber permanecer al lado, obediente y callado.

Lentamente el agudo pitido de una máquina se convirtió en lo único que escuchaba a su alrededor, el referente más grande de que aún no moría y por tanto, seguía estando dentro del círculo que giraba alrededor de Dios. Poco a poco todo se definió mejor, en algún momento abrió los ojos con tremenda pesadez y entre los párpados hinchados de cansancio fue capaz de verle al frente, esperando con ansias su recuperación, tal como se lo hizo saber con unas breves líneas que apenas fue capaz de escuchar entes de volver a sumirse completamente en el mundo inmaterial de la inconsciencia.

_Debes ponerte bien…_

Su mente repetía tanto como podía el mandato de Dios, como si con ello fuera a sanar su dolido cuerpo que perezosamente reaccionaba muy pobremente ante su deseo de levantarse y regresar a su lado. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar de estar haciendo nada para cumplir con su deber.

Los días pasaron con pesadez inusual, pero apenas fue capaz, se retiró los aditamentos médicos y dejó la habitación sin más consentimiento que el de su creciente necesidad de hacer todo para que el sufrimiento de Dios se aminorara.

Tambaleante como se encontraba, su regreso fue como el de un muñeco con pobre control motriz, cruzando avenidas, calles y finalmente el portal que lo ponía de regreso a su mundo conocido donde fue recibido con una sonrisa, de esas que escaseaban a medida que Ren afloraba la locura desmedida de su pérdida.

Y solo por esa sonrisa, todo valía la pena.

Correspondió el abrazo aunque cada fibra de su ser se estremecía en el más puro de los dolores, escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir y jalado por la manga fue conducido de regreso a los jardines privados.

Escoltada por una sirvienta, aquella causante de todos los males de la casa, miró desdeñosa al par que irrumpía su espacio. Sin siquiera fingir cortesía giró la vista para atender otros asuntos dejando al pequeño Dios con los ojos desbordantes de ira.

— ¡Yo soy Dios! — estalló con amargura.

— ¡Todos me esperaban! ¡Todos saben que mis deseos son suyos!

La altiva mujer miró de reojo arqueando una ceja.

—Tú no eres Dios, a nadie aquí le importa lo que quieras.

Kureno se estremeció sintiendo como suyo el desprecio de quien supusiera ser una madre.

— ¡Demuéstrale! ¡Demuéstrale! — estallo gritando al tiempo en que señalaba a la sirvienta.

El joven se acercó lentamente a ella que al principio rehusó el encuentro, aunque un gesto en la mujer mayor le indicó que lo aceptara.

Apenas los cuerpos se encontraron sucedió lo que la maldición dictaba, las ropas cayeron al suelo y de ellas surgió un gorrión que con saltos se apartó un poco.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Demuéstrale! ¡Vuela alto! ¡Muy alto!

La avecilla tardó dos intentos en conseguir un poco de altura, se encontraba cansado, le dolía demasiado y el batir de las alas le desgastaba las pocas energías que le quedaban. No obstante siguió moviéndose hasta estar por encima de los techos rojos que bordeaban el lugar.

— ¡Más alto!

Le costaría trabajo, pero si eso servía para darle un poco de felicidad, lo haría.

— ¡Más!

El viento parecía favorecerle colándose entre las plumas para aligerar su propio peso.

— ¡Mas!

Tal vez podría ganar algunos metros, pero sentía demasiado cerca su límite, poco a poco empezó a descender…

— ¿Lo ves? El ave no obedece tus deseos, no puedes controlarlo. — dijo Ren con cizaña en sus palabras, misma que llegaron a oídos del aquél devoto sirviente de Dios.

No bajaría, podía volar más alto.

Retomó las fuerzas que ya no eran suficientes pero en unos instantes ya estaba más alto de lo que había imaginado.

— ¿Lo ves tú? ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Yo decido qué es lo que pueden hacer! ¡Aún no bajes!

Escuchó la orden lejanamente y comenzó a dar rodeos, estaba seguro de que no podría subir más y planeando conseguiría algo de tiempo.

Su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal, el cansancio lo vencía, y las heridas se abrían dolorosamente…

_Resiste solo un poco más… solo un poco…_

Miró a Ren entrar a su habitación, esta vez, no había podido ganar a Dios. Supo enseguida que ya podía bajar…

Sus alas no le respondieron más para bajar tranquilamente, sus fuerzas se habían agotado completamente, entonces sucedió lo mismo que la última vez. La maldición daba por cumplida la clausula del contacto con el sexo opuesto devolviéndole en mal momento una forma que no podría hacer nada.

El brazo izquierdo chocó contra el tejado saliéndose de su sitio, cayó boca abajo tragando tierra y pasto. El flujo caliente de su sangre por su estómago le dejó una sensación de tranquilidad tan grande como la sonrisa de Dios.

—Tú siempre estarás conmigo ¿Verdad? Tú no dejarás que esa mujer me quite lo que me pertenece…

Volviendo a perderse, sabiendo que había conseguido mitigar el dolor de Dios y que no moriría por algo que se volvía rutina, regresó la sonrisa.

_El deseo de Dios… siempre será el mío…_

* * *

_^.^'_

_Ok es sádico, un poco, pero creo que hay argumentos suficientes en Akito como para hacer válido mi fic, además Kureno es sumiso en todo momento, ¿Quien dice que no podría empatizar con el sentimeinto de Akito, con los desplantes de Ren?_

_Al final cada quien decide :P_


End file.
